inuxbokussfandomcom-20200213-history
Chino Kotomura
Chino Kotomura (小人村ちの Kotomura Chino) is a cheerful maid who works at Maison de Ayakashi. She is always happy and she likes her work. She is a koropokkuru, which means that her youkai form is really small, which helps her to clean really narrow places. She died eventually and was reincarnated sometime during the time skip. She is the same age as Ririchiyo (therefore she is her classmate) and an official resident of Ayakashi Kan with her own Secrets Service bodyguard (who doesn't show himself in public). Appearance Human Form In Chino's human form, she has short brown hair, olive-green eyes and large breasts. She wears a maid's outfit. The sleeves, skirt, and knee length socks are green. The blouse inside, her maid headband, and her apron are white. She wears a red ribbon near her collar. ''Youkai'' Form Chino's Youkai form is a koropokkuru—''koro'' ("butterbur plant"), pok ''("under, below"), and ''kur ''or ''kuru ''("person") are interpreted to mean "people below the leaves of the butterbur plant" in the Ainu language. They are a race of small people in Ainu folklore. In Chino's ''youkai form, she has short brown hair with a red headband, but it seems to be lighter than that of her human form, and she still has her olive green eyes. Her size is reduced considerably, making her much smaller. She wears a white kimono with red and blue zigzags. Her obi is blue and has a ribbon at the back. There is also another ribbon in the back, which is red. She wears blue pants underneath and red flats. She carries a leaf with her. Personality Chino is a rather cheerful but extremely stupid girl, with an energetic and hard-working personality. She enjoys her job, but while she proves efficient in that, she seems to lack some common sense. She is shown to be somewhat naïve and ditzy, as she was quick to join Nobara in fondling each others' chest. Then, in episode 12, after hearing about the staff's plans about making a time capsule, she called it a "time sale". However, despite this, she proves to be fun to be around and is very friendly towards others even though she never acknowledges that others may be annoyed by her ignorant outbursts. Relationships Chino talks to some of the other maids like Maid #2 (who finds her somewhat irritating or possibly just stupid, which in reality she is). She seems to have a playful relationship with Nobara as well. In Episode 4, she states that she finds Ririchiyo adorable, but does not interact with her much afterwards. In chapter 4, while working, she notices Ririchiyo and Miketsukami walking down the corridor, and in her inner dialogue she says "What a handsome man and pretty girl". But, her and Miketsukami are 'only '''co-workers and nothing more. Also, he's never shown any attraction towards her. In chapter 25, while trying to help the others get Miketsukami react, she idiotically shows him her chest. This probably implies that she's attracted to him. By the end of the manga, she reveals she has a boyfriend, but it is unknown who he is or looks like. History None of Chino's past or background has been mentioned, although judging from her ''youkai blood, she may have had one youkai parent and one human parent. Synopsis Gallery Chapter 20 Cover.jpg Chapter 25 Cover.jpg Chino.png Trivia *She likes to eat snails. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Employee